


Freddy the Teddy

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul
Summary: You get sent home sick from work. Your boyfriend, Dr. Frederick Chilton, brings his work home so he can stay by your side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried really hard to make the reader as gender ambiguous as possible so everyone could enjoy it. I hope I did okay. I'd even settle for subpar.

You sat in your cubicle on the brink of what had to be death—head throbbing, body aching, nose running, and chills that were multiplying faster than Danny’s in “Grease”. There was no way you were going to make it to lunch. The thought of it made your stomach lurch. You eyeballed the distance from your desk to the bathroom. Forty-seven steps—thirty-seven if you ran and took larger steps, but you’d run the risk of Lisa from Accounting trying to get you to buy whatever the hell her kid’s school was selling and then talking non-stop about her nonexistent sex life. Quite frankly, you didn’t need another reason to blow chunks all over her.

As you contemplated asking Terry from Marketing to run over your head with his wheelchair, your phone vibrated next to you indicating a text message. For a brief moment, you forgot about the pain you were in. You looked at the screen and saw, “Freddy Teddy” displayed. Unlocking your phone, you smiled slightly at his words,

“Hello, my dear. You looked absolutely gorgeous this morning. I hope you are feeling better. I am looking forward to our date tonight. I am counting the minutes until I get to see you again.”

The pain in your head hit you again with full force, bringing its friend nausea along for the ride. You got up and ran to the bathroom, narrowly missing fucking Lisa, hitting the toilet with half a second to spare. After emptying the contents of your stomach you returned to your desk to find your direct supervisor waiting for you.

“Go home. My sister is getting married this weekend and I don’t need you to get me sick,” she said.

“Thank you. Is there anything I can work on from home?”

“No. Just rest. With how sick you are, you might send something through the internet.”

“Janet, that’s not how computer viruses work,” you reply with a deadpan stare. You just wanted to go home.

“Just go. I don’t want to see you back here until you are 100%.”

You didn’t hesitate in shoving your phone in your pocket and grabbing your purse. You made a beeline for the door, nearly knocking fucking Lisa over in the process. You sat in your car and typed out a quick response to your boyfriend,

“I hate to do this, but can we reschedule? I’m afraid I’ve been sent home early and I don’t want to infect Baltimore with whatever I have.”

You put your phone in the cup holder and started to pull out of the parking lot. Before you could get to the security gate, your phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Love? What’s wrong?” a concerned Frederick asked.

“I threw up a little while ago. I’m going to head home and rest. If you want to stay at a hotel or another wing of the house, I understand. I’ll have the housekeeper pack you a bag when I get home.”

“Nonsense. I’ll stay with you. Who better to take care of you than a doctor?”

A wave of relief washed over you, “Oh good, because I really need Freddy the Teddy right now. I’m achy and sore.”

“Let me pack up my things and I’ll meet you at home.” You could hear papers rustling on his end of the phone.

“It’s okay, Frederick. Stay and work. I’m just going to go to sleep as soon as I get home.”

“My girl needs Freddy the Teddy and I have a duty—nay—an obligation to comply with her wishes.”

“I really appreciate it, babe. But I don’t want to get you sick.”

“Doctor’s don’t get sick, my love.”

“Says the doctor that wanted to go to the Emergency Room for the sniffles.”

“First of all, there is a reason I wanted to go and I’m not going to get into that right now while there’s people on the other side of the door. Second, I believe seeing you in that sexy nurse outfit made up for all the trouble. At least on my end.”

“God, Frederick. You’re lucky I love you.”

“I love you too. See you at home.”

You may have felt like shit, but your Frederick could always make you feel better. You hung up the phone and drove the rest of the way home. Even after moving in with your boyfriend three months ago, driving up to his house—your house—was still a little strange. You never thought you’d get to call such a large building your home. 

You parked in the garage and went into the house. You tossed your keys and purse on the table and went straight upstairs to the bedroom. You changed into pajama pants and one of Frederick’s t-shirts and climbed into bed, pulling the covers up over your shoulders. You fell asleep almost instantly.

You awoke to the feeling of Frederick’s side of the bed dipping with his weight. Everything hurt. The slight roll you made toward the middle of the bed sent your stomach into turmoil. You ripped off the covers and ran for the master bathroom suite. Your retching was so loud; you didn’t hear him come up beside you. 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the tip of his cane and his sock-covered foot. He leaned his cane against the vanity and his arms wrapped around you and helped you into a sitting position on the edge of the tub. He pulled a washcloth out of the linen closet and ran it under cool water. Sitting next to you, he gently patted the corners of your mouth and wiped off excess vomit. 

Feeling yourself waver, you grabbed on to the back of the toilet and prepared for another launch. After a few moments, the feeling subsided and you allowed yourself to be drawn into Frederick’s side. He placed a sweet, gentle kiss on your temple and placed your head on his shoulder. His arms felt like heaven being wrapped around you.

After a few minutes, he asked if you felt like you could make it back to bed. Upon trying to stand, a wave of dizziness hit you, causing you to wobble in place. Frederick kept his arm around you and reached for his cane. He handed it to you and walked with you back to bed. He sat you on the edge, fluffed your pillows, and helped you ease back into bed. He kissed your forehead and walked back in the bathroom. He emerged with a trash can and a fresh, wet washcloth. You steadied yourself as he slowly lowered himself into bed. He sidled up beside you and gently pulled you in closer to him. It wasn’t long before you fell asleep again.

The next thing you knew, you were being prodded awake by your loving, doting boyfriend who had a platter of bland foods for you to try and stomach. There was dry toast, crackers, broth, and an array of juices. Between how sick and tired you felt and the way he was already taking care of you, you started to cry. Concern spread across his face as your tears fell. Being sick always made you feel extra emotional. You reached out and grabbed his hand. He offered a small smile in return. 

“Freddy, I don’t feel up to eating right now. Thank you though.”

“Will you please try to drink a little juice? I don’t want you to be dehydrated on top of all this, love,” he said.

You nodded your head. He helped you sit up and then brought the cup to your lips. You took a few smalls sips and upon realizing you didn’t feel the need to run to the toilet, you took in a little more. You could feel your mood perk up as much as it could this close to death.

“I’m going to let you rest some more. I put your phone on the charger and laid it next to the tv remote on the other side of you. I need to make a few calls for the hospital, but I will be in my office. I’ll leave the doors open so I can hear you calling for me. If you need to get up, please call or text me. I don’t want you to fall.”

The concern in his voice is what convinced you to follow the good doctor’s orders. Normally you would ignore his recommendations and take things at your own pace. You nodded weakly and moved to lay back down.

“Freddy Teddy, could you leave the crackers? Maybe after I sleep a little more, I’ll feel like eating,” you said. 

“Of course, my love. Anything for you.”

He placed the plate of saltines on your bedside table, tucked you in under your covers, and kissed your forehead. He smoothed your hair back and stood to leave. When he turned the corner, you shut your eyes and found yourself being lulled to sleep by the love you felt radiating from his every action since earlier that day. You may be out of commission for a few days, but you had your Freddy Teddy Bear to look after you.


End file.
